


Count

by Sealgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/pseuds/Sealgirl
Summary: Summary – It’s not easy living with a teenager, especially not a teenager like Anakin.Prompt – “PT, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi: Anakin's adolescence--He is the Chosen One.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Count

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Written for the starwarsficfest 2008  
> Edited March 2021

‘This is so pointless!’ exclaimed Anakin Skywalker, hurling his lightsabre to the ground. He gave Obi-Wan Kenobi a challenging glare, looking down slightly on the older man.  
‘Anakin, all Jedi need practice.’  
‘I don’t! I’m better everyone, including you!’  
‘Misplaced pride will not help...’  
‘I. Don’t. Need. _Practice_ ,’ Anakin snarled.  
Obi-Wan closed eyes. Count to ten, he reminded himself. Count to ten. Then repeat, he is the Chosen One.  
He opened his eyes. Anakin was still scowling at him, lightsabre lying forgotten on the floor. Obi-Wan took a calming breath, bracing himself for the inevitable.  
‘Do it again,’ he said.


End file.
